


Halloween Madness

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, also a lot of death, halloween spookiness, i dont even know anymore, i wrote this at 4 am again, not spooky at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the gang decides to venture an abandoned building in the neighbourhood. one by one creepy stuff happen and people die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Madness

it was a dark, cool, autumn night. twelve boys stand outside the well known abandoned building. twelve as minghao counted himself out and didnt want to deal with this bs. 

"hey guys i dont think we should go..." chan cowardly spoke up.

"chan you wuss just come along" hansol pulls chan jokingly closer to the group. and so the twelve boys step into the building that was creepy af.

"see its not that bad right? look everything looks... fine!" soonyoung reassures chan as the group examines the room. 

everything was covered in a thick coat of dust. cobwebs hung from the ceiling. the room was cool but a sudden gush of wind gave everyone goosebumps. everyone was in pairs as they look around the room. promising to only continue further once all twelve of them have gathered. 

 

"hey guys, rumour has it that a murderer lives here," hansol smirks as he watched the members reactions. some members shuddered, some rolled their eyes. and then theres seungkwan who gave a firm kick on hansols shin. the group ignore hansols stupid statement and progress further into the building.

"hey guys look what i fo...." hansol called only for the sentence to stop midway. a shriek from jeonghan followed after.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! HANSOL HANSOL ARE YOU OKAY?!!?" seungcheol shouts. however there was no reply. only the sound of jeonghan sobbing while staring at hansols bloody shirt. 

"oh my god han-ie. han-ie stay with me. han-ie please. stop playing pranks on us." seungkwan holds hansols head, pleading. 

"hey kwan-ie... just remember... kidney function... is not a right... its a privelege..." and there goes hansols last words. there was no use at this point. the eleven boys could only stare at hansols lifeless body.

 

seungkwan couldnt get over the death of his best friend. why did hansol have to be first? seungkwan thinks. only to be reminded that he was the idiot that jinxed about having a serial killer in the building. 

"yah we should move on and get out of this room its not safe," jihoon motions the eleven left into the next room.

"i dont think so. i think we should split up," seungcheol rebutts. everyone silently follows the leader no matter how dumb his idea was.

and so they split into hyung and maknae group. hyung group consisting of seungcheol, jeonghan, jisoo, junhui, soonyoung. and the maknae group wonwoo, jihoon, mingyu, seokmin, seungkwan and chan. the two groups split, hyungs going left and maknaes going right.

 

the hyungs enter the new room, afraid of what could be inside. jisoo being the most mature of the group cautiosly enters first. checking to make sure it was safe, he motions for the rest to enter. junhui walks around examining the things on the desk. dust filled the air thickly making it hard to breathe. soonyoung reads the different titles on the bookshelf. jeonghan sits on the bed, trying his best to recover seeing hansols bloody death. seungcheol was on alert just in case the murderer comes. jisoo picks up one of the texts on the bookshelf and read a few pages.

 

the maknaes play rock paper scissors to choose who enters first. fed up, jihoon barges in to what seems to be a bedroom. the younger five follow after. seungkwan calmly walks to the mirror. wiping of the dust that had compiled on the mirrors face, seungkwan checks his appearance. hansols blood stained his shorts when he layed hansols upper body on his leg, his head in seungkwans arms. surprisingly, seungkwan was pretty calm after what happened. chan lies down on the floor, tired from the events that happened earlier even though he strongly protested against it. jihoon checks every nook and cranny of the room. examining the smallest detail in every crack. mingyu and wonwoo were arm in arm as they pace around the room. seokmin checks the drawers of the bedside table. nothing was really interesting in the room. 

 

soonyoung looks out the doorway checking for any dangers that may lie ahead. "hyung! the coast is clear!" the older hyungs walk in front of him. just when soonyoung was about to close the door of the room a light voice whispered into his ear.

"are you sure?"

soonyoung clutches his side before falling to the ground. soonyoung was sure that there was no one behind him. a loud thud followed soonyoungs fall. the maknaes quickly run out of their room. 

"oh my god not again." jihoon shakes his head and sighs. walking quickly to soonyoung. jeonghan was screaming and covering his ears. he couldnt stand it. another member gone. tears fell like a heavy storm. jeonghan couldnt bring himself to come close to the body.

seokmin who reached there before anyone else was crying. holding soonyoung tightly. the remaining members crowd around. they need a new plan. they needed to find the murderer. "y-you guys should go ahead... i'll stay with soonyoung hyung and distract the murderer if he is still here" seokmin raises his hand. 

seokmin knew staying with soonyoung was no use but he wanted to be the last one with soonyoung. the remaining nine move ahead. a lone man stays behind. 

"y-you. it was you? but... but why? why did you do this?!" seokmin cries only to be stabbed in the gut by the murderer.

"hah it was two birds with one stone," the murderer laughs to himself as he rejoins the remaining nine.

 

jihoon was starting to get suspicious. he knew for sure that the building is empty and hansol was making up stories. the murderer was among them. jihoon squints, examining every member. seungkwan was acting very strange. seungkwan was a drama queen so why wasnt he overreacting as usual. he was unusually quiet. jihoon rethought. seungkwan couldnt kill someone. he wouldnt hurt a fly. jihoon rolls his eyes rembering the time seungkwan flying kicked seokmin in the chest when the latter did gwiyomi. 

 

the nine enter a new room. this one was much bigger compared to the others. guessing from the large table in the middle, it was a dining hall. the members begin to walk around. jeonghan was practically clinging onto seungcheol. seungkwan looked at the grandfathers clock in the corner of the room. chan and junhui checking out the dinnerware on the table. mingyu and wonwoo examining the cupboard of dust covered china. jihoon checks the food and guessing from how much dust had collected, it was a firm six years since anyone touched the food. jisoo looks out the window of the dining hall. breathing in the fresh night air compared to the thick musty air in the building. jisoo opens the window im hopes for at least some air ventilation. 

 

"AH UMMA!" seungkwan cries tryong to stop the blood that was staining his shirt. jeonghan screams once again. seungcheol tries to cover jeonghans mouth. 

 

"yah jeonghan! the murderer could be anyone so shush!" seungcheol orders as he wipes the tears that fall from jeonghans eyes. the group has crowded around seungkwan. 

 

jihoon could only sigh. he had no idea who the   
murderer could be. he felt his heartbeat race from anger for jeonghan since he cant keep his mouth shut and frustration as he really had no idea who would do such a thing. junhui maybe? no it cant be he was with chan. no one came to his mind and grew more and more frustrated.

"hehehe i'm giving you guys thirty seconds to run either that you... die." a creepy yet light voice spoke.

 

no one could recognise the voice and with that the remaining six ran for their lives. and of course one idiot had to trip and fall and another couldnt keep his mouth shut.

"YAH JEONGHAN HYUNG SHUT UP THE MURDERER IS BEHIND US DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" jihoons anger exploded he was done with jeonghans endless screaming and crying and friends dying. 

 

"g-guys go on without me! i'll be fine!" mingyu shouts while trying to lift himself up after tripping on a book. of course another idiot decides to stay with him. "i'll stay with mingyu you guys go ahead" wonwoo runs back to the dark hallway where mingyu lay.

 

"well, well, well. look who we have here. romeo and juliet. mingyu and wonwoo. you guys seriously should reconsider your choices yknow. look at seokmin and soonyoungah, lying side by side. well i suppose i should do the same with you," the masked murderer reveals himself. a shriek from the pair. surprised by the identity but there was no point. they couldnt tell the rest. they were doomed for death. and so five young men and a murderer remain.

 

minghao jogs along the roadside. a scream heard from inside the building. he stares at it for a second, shrugging and continuing his nightly jog not knowing his members were inside.

 

"GUYS I FOUND THE WAY OUT COME ON HURRY HURRY!" jihoon rushes the rest. there was no time for looking around. they needed to get their ass out of that hell hole. jeonghan rushes his ass out of there first panting, hair in a mess. seungcheol followed after. chan and junhui were thankful for staying alive. chan was too young to die anyway.

 

just as jihoon was about to shut the door. the murderer decides to show up right behind him shutting the door. the two stuck in darkness. "surprise jihoon, guess who?" the masked man. questions creepily. "why. why did you do this? come on man just let me out." jihoon feared for his life. he should at least stay alive for those who have died. a cry followed by blood that seeped through his sweater, jihoon fell to the floor. 

"wait guys. we're missing someone." seungcheol does a head count. they were missing someone. suddenly the door to the building creaked open. "surprise," jisoo laughs to himself almost manically. a knife in his hand. the remaining four ran back to the dorms. unable to recover from the events. all those that had died, the four that was alive and jisoo was never to be heard of again.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy ot13 fic i hope you enjoyed i honestly had no idea of what i was writing but yeah its based on a textpost on tumblr http://honey-kki.tumblr.com/post/130009837410/17-in-a-horror-movie


End file.
